To provide the Cancer Control Science Program with the technical and the logistical support services essential to the continuing development of existing interventions (such as the NBLIC and Science Enrichment Program) as well as the development of future initiatives necessary for promoting and reaching NCI's Year 2000 objectives. This type of support will enable the program to expand it efforts and rapid response in its attempts: a) to identify applicable populations, b) to identify state-of-the-science for populations being addressed, and c) to generate research interest and capabilities in the representative academic, clinical and public health communities.